1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control garment and a method for providing additional control in selected portions of a garment. More particularly, the present invention relates to seamless garments provided with one or more reinforcement areas formed by varying stitch density and tightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known techniques used for adding support to an undergarment include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,036 to Sinigagliesi. This patent provides a seamless undergarment knitted as a single piece of tubular knitted fabric, but containing a strengthening patch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,754 to Sackman provides an undergarment having a plurality of integrally knitted panels. Each panel extends circumferentially around the garment. Certain of the courses of each panel are knitted of elastomeric yarn to impart an elastic character to the area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,888 to Browder, Jr. et al., which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, provides a seamless undergarment knit from a first yarn. A control area is formed by knitting in a second, heavier yarn on designated courses along with the first yarn. A predetermined configuration of plain jersey stitch loops and tuck loops are utilized in the control area to achieve the characteristics of a foundation garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,548 to Osborne provides a circularly knit legged panty having knit-in shaping panels. The panels are formed by modifying the knit structure in selected areas to form regions having a greater resistance, particularly coursewise resistance, to stretch than the remainder of the tubular body. The patent provides that greater resistance to stretch can be accomplished by using conventional knitting structures, such as floating in an elastic yarn or tucking a yarn in selected alternating courses.
However, a need exists for improved seamless undergarments provided with control areas shaped specifically to affect certain areas of the body, such as the hips, waist and stomach. These control areas are formed integrally with the garment so as to appear as an aesthetic, non-bulging feature and, thus, no different than the remainder of the integral garment.